The first time
by AngelPanda0411
Summary: Meliodas and Elizabeth admit feelings for eachother and their relationship escalates. (After the events of the season 2 finale) **some spoilers**


Sitting alone in the tattered ruins of the Boar Hat didn't make it any easier. Staring into the fire hoping it would suddenly scream and tell him what to do didn't make it any easier. Then again, coming back from purgatory was never easy. Everything was so raw, the pull towards the darkness was worse now...it was gnawing at him. When he first came to, when he saw Elizabeth, she had grabbed him not knowing what it would do. "Touch me more" she had practically begged him. It had taken all of his considerable strength to not give in and take her then, but he knew there had been work that needed finished, Liones had needed saving. His reward couldn't be taken without him finishing the job. Zaratras being there had been for the best, he mused to himself as he poked the fire with a stick.

He heard her coming before he saw her, truth be told he smelled her first. She smelled so clean, like a field of flowers after rain, it danced through the wind and made his head swim. She came around the corner and her smile lit up the night. "I knew I would find you here". He looked up at her from his seat and gave her the best smile he could currently muster. "Sir Meliodas..." he hated that, more than anything he wished she would drop the formalities. Had they not reached that point, was it too much to ask. "I'm so scared...I'm terrified", he began. "I can't become who I was again. I can't go back to enjoying killing, it felt so good when I killed Fraudrin. I can't let it swallow me again" Elizabeth reached down to cover his hand with hers. "Sir Meliodas, no matter what happens...no matter who you become, I'll never leave your side. I..." she trailed off and absentmindedly began twirling her hair around her finger.

Suddenly she was miles away, "why can't I just tell him" she thought to herself, "I told him every day while he was sleeping". And she had...she had spent the month he had been asleep tending to him. Keeping him as comfortable as she could. When the bar was empty she would sit by their bed and hold his hand. She would beg him to come back to her...beg him to wake up. She would whisper to him "I love you...Meliodas please, I love you, please don't leave me, not like this". Now that he was back she wondered to herself, had he heard her, had he been aware of her whispering.

"What's on your mind Elizabeth"? His voice brought her back to the fire, she looked around for a moment. She hadn't meant to get so lost in thought. She made the sudden decision that now was a good a time as any, she mentally steeled herself and turned to look at him. "Sir..." she stopped short and began again, "Meliodas." She had his undivided attention now. "Meliodas when you were gone...when I thought you would never come back. It was the hardest time of my life. I didn't know what I was going to do without you. I can't imagine a world without you in it. Without you next to me...and Meliodas...it's because, it's because I LOVE YOU" the force with which the words had come out had scared even her. She hadn't meant to yell them at him, but there it was, she had said it.

There was a momentary silence, she dared not look up and see his face, she winced in anticipation waiting for him to respond. "Elizabeth..." his voice was different, raspy, something she had only heard from him a handful of times. She looked up from her fingers that she had knitted together in her lap. Their eyes met and he reached forward, his hands pushing into her hair as he pulled her towards him. When their lips met it felt like she always knew it would. There was an underlying force to his kiss. Like he had been staving this off but couldn't anymore. She leaned into him and kissed him back. She had been waiting forever for this...so had he.

When he finally pulled away from the kiss, he cradled her face in his hands gently. His eyes were burning intensely, the effect had her frozen in place. "Elizabeth, I love you. I will never leave you, and if I have to I will always come back to you." Tears began to well up in her eyes, he loved her too. He hadn't turn and run when she told him. He had kissed her...told her he loved her back. Nothing could be better than this. "Meliodas"! She cried and pulled him forward. His face crashed into her breasts, as was the usual. Instead of him pulling away he seemed to breathe her in. She heard a low growl come from somewhere deep in his throat and looked down.

"Meliodas?" She pulled away and his eyes seemed dark, she could see a swirl starting to form over his right eye. "I'm sorry," he said looking away and visibly working to regain control. "I'm fine...I'm just not used to this with you. It's always been a chore to hold myself back...and right now, everything is so raw for me. I can barely keep control...goddess you smell so good" the last words came out rough and rushed as he buried his face in her neck. It sent a shiver through her whole body, this was new. Something she had never felt before.

His breathe was warm on her neck and she leaned into it. Reveling in their closeness. "Meliodas" she breathed as he began slowly kissing a path up her neck. His fingers dug into her waist at the sound of his name coming from her perfect lips. He put his forehead against hers, his hands idly tracing circles she felt through her clothes. "Yes Elizabeth" his voice washed over her and she felt a warmth beginning to pool in her stomach. "I love you...so much. So much it hurts." He chuckled to himself before pulling his forehead away from hers and kissing her lightly. What she did next he didn't expect. When he kissed her she slammed herself against him. Throwing herself into his kiss. His mouth opened in response and their tongues became tangled together. She tasted so sweet, everything he had always imagined and more. "Elizabeth" he growled against her mouth as he shoved his hands into her hair again.

Her whole body was pressed against him at this point. He could feel every curve of her. Every breathe she took, every move she made. He would have to be careful, he was barely in control and he was unsure how long he could maintain it. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but goddesses did he want her. His hands moved down her back as their kiss deepened. This was what he had been hoping for, but why now. Why not when he had more control. She moaned softly at his touch and he couldn't take it anymore. In a flash they were on the grass. He looked down at her underneath him. She bit her lip and looked back at him, her eyes hooded. For a moment he could feel the control slipping away, "Elizabeth" he started. Her finger shot to his lips to silence him. "Please" she all but begged him. That was it...all hope of stopping was gone.

He descended on her, capturing her mouth with his own. His hands running wild along her body. He had always spent his days groping her but this was different. This was wanted, no needed. His hands slipped under her top and quickly found her breasts. The noise she made as she pushed herself into his hands made him swell. He pressed his hips against hers, letting her feel his unbridled need for her. He had never intended this for tonight. He had surely never wanted to take her for the first time on the grass in front of their destroyed bar and home, but there was no turning back now. He looked at her carefully now, "are you sure, Elizabeth". She bit her lip and nodded, "I'm sure, please Meliodas".

He needed no more invitation that that. He pulled her shirt over her head and there she was laying bare in front of him. The light from the fire was dancing against her skin. She was perfect. His mouth descended on her wild and ravenous. He kissed her everywhere his eyes could see. Each one burning against her skin. His mouth quickly found her nipples. He carefully drew one into his mouth, pulling on it with his teeth. She let out a strangled cry and he looked up and smiled before taking the time to explore her other eagerly awaiting nipple. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as his tongue swirled slowly down and then around her belly button. She felt all the warmth that had pooled in her stomach fall lower. His hands moved down her body, a path they knew so well till they reached her skirt. Without a second though he removed it. Only her white panties were stopping her from being completely naked under him now.

He leaned forward and kissed her through her panties, then he pushed his nose against her core and breathed in her intoxicating scent. She was his for the taking. Only his, she had never been with another, and now, she never would be. He wouldn't let it happen. She lifted her hips up and ground herself against his face, she couldn't stand this much longer. "Elizabeth please", he muttered pulling away from her ever so slightly. "Be patient...I've waited too long to rush this" in the back of his mind he knew he was drawing this out for more than just the pleasure. The darkness inside him was screaming and clawing. Demanding to be let loose and take her. No. She was his, he wouldn't let the darkness inside him taint this moment between them. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her impossibly long legs. She was naked now, lying there, writhing for him, for his touch. It was everything.

He sat back on his heels for a moment, to really admire what was in front of him. She was so beautiful, perfect, his. He slowly pulled his shirt off before leaning down and kissing the inside of her thigh. He could smell her arousal. It was hot, and spicy, her body was begging him to take it. He had planned to draw this out, spend time exploring her but the smell of her had changed things. He couldn't wait anymore. He found her womanhood with his mouth and began to poke and prod and suck and lick. Goddess she was sweet. She tasted like cream, and lust. She was delicious. His tongue expertly found her clit and teased it till she screamed at the sky. Before she had time to catch her breath he moved down and his tongue was inside her now. Probing and feeling her warm wetness. He could feel her walls starting to clench around his tongue, he pulled back wanting to extend her pleasure as long as he could. Slowly he slid a singular finger into her waiting depths. "Meliodahhhhhhhhhh" she moaned as her hips shot forward, shoving herself into his hand. He curled his finger inside her and she felt like her whole body was going to shatter. "Yes my love", he asked her. She whimpered in response. He laughed as he pulled his finger out of her and put it in his own mouth. Licking her wetness off his finger all while smiling deviously at her.

He couldn't wait anymore, his erection was straining against his pants, he needed to be inside her. He quickly removed them and then, he was on top of her. He was pressed against her now, he could feel her need for him pressing against his own need. "I love you Elizabeth" he said, "I love y-" but before she could finish he surged inside her. She screamed as her nails dug into his bare back and her legs went up to wrap around his waist. He pulled back long enough to see that this was a scream of pleasure and not pain, then he was slamming against her. He couldn't control it any longer. Back and forth his hips pistoning forward. Each stroke pushing him further into her waiting depths. For a moment he felt himself slip, the darkness surged forward demanding release. "NO" he screamed in his head. This moment was his to have. He could feel her walls tightening around him with each thrust of his hips. They were both on a train careening towards its destination. He buried his face in her bosom as he thrust into her. He felt her clench around him as she found her release which threw him into his own. The aftershock of their tandem orgasm left his head spinning. He lifted his head up to look at her. She had tears welling up in her eyes. He quickly pulled himself out of her, "Elizabeth, did I hurt you"?! She shook her head slowly, wiping her tears away with a finger. "No, I'm sorry...I didn't realize I was crying". He looked down at her, there was a satiated look in her eyes. He hadn't hurt her, he had kept his darkness at bay. These were happy tears. He leaned forward and kissed away a stray tear her finger has missed. "I love you, I'll never leave you again", he said. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her. "I love you, Meliodas. Thank you..." he smiled against her chest, listening to her heartbeat beneath his ear. She was his...and nothing would take her away from him now.


End file.
